The present invention is concerned generally with decorative or protective moldings or trim panels for buildings, and more particularly with multi-panel molding or trim assemblies.
Exterior crown moldings are intended to cover and protect relatively adjoining portions of roof and wall structures and joints therebetween without providing support to such structures. Ideally, such moldings impart an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the building. In high-traffic commercial applications, such as fast food restaurants, the crown moldings need to be strong, durable, non-distorting, inexpensive, easily installed and pleasing to the eye.
In an effort to meet the foregoing criteria, multi-panel or multi-component molding assemblies have been devised. Unfortunately, conventional assemblies are susceptible to alignment problems which, if they occur, substantially diminish the protective and decorative functions of these structures. In particular, exterior elements of one panel may not align precisely with the corresponding exterior elements of an adjoining panel. In addition, the panels may fit together poorly at joints, resulting in unsightly gaps between panels. Even when precise alignment and good fit of panel joints are achieved initially, distortion of one panel relative to another over a period of years may result in misalignment of and gaps between panels.
In the past, multi-panel molding assemblies have attempted to solve the fit and alignment problems by providing means for covering the joints between the panels. In effect, the molding assembly was provided with its own molding or trim pieces. Moldings employing such cover means have a visually fragmented appearance rather than a smooth, unbroken line and may require greater labor and material costs than simpler designs.
Another problem confronting the inventor was the difficulty of fabricating a strong, durable and non-distorting exterior molding while at the same time incorporating desired decorative elements. Moldings provided with relatively ornate elements, such as dentils, were expensive to manufacture. Likewise, the addition or modification of a decorative element to a molding beyond superficial changes in surface finish generally required costly, labor-intensive carpentry or machining. Frequently, the decorative elements were integrally formed in the molding, so its appearance could not be altered without replacing it entirely. Such reconstruction was disruptive to activities in and around the building on which the molding was installed, particularly when the building was a high-traffic commercial installation, such as a fast food restaurant.
Thus, the present inventor was faced with the problems of fabricating a strong, easily assembled and installed molding that maintained a virtually seamless appearance over the years and that incorporated one or more decorative elements without undue expense.